


The Prince of Mor Ardain

by WittyVitale



Series: The Prince of Mor Ardain [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: PURE FLUFF, TINY ENDGAME SPOILERS. 10 years have passed since the reappearance of the Aegis. Emperor Niall is awaiting the birth of his first son, the future Emperor of Mor Ardain. Mòrag stands guard outside of the infirmary while the Empress is in labor. When she meets her nephew, Mòrag makes a promise to him. Some Mòrag/Brighid, Mòrag and Niall sibling fluff, some OCs





	The Prince of Mor Ardain

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I got my AO3 invite and I can post my Xenoblade 2 fics now! Anyway, this is pointless fluff, plain and simple. I’m obsessed with Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and I love Mòrag in particular. I especially love Mòrag and Niall’s sibling relationship and wanted to write a fic focusing on them. I will admit that it was quite a challenge to write a fluffy fanfic about Mòrag while keeping her in character, but I did my best to keep her personality intact. Also, this fic takes place 10 years after endgame. I’m pretty sure there are no SPOILERS, but just keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Mòrag stood outside of the infirmary, guarding the door and keeping vigil. Brighid stood beside her dutifully. True to her militaristic training, Mòrag stood straight and still, stoic expression on her face. However, Brighid noticed every time Mòrag flinched, even if it was quick and fleeting; every time a scream was heard behind the closed door of the infirmary, Mòrag winced and a flash of sympathy crossed her face. During these rare moments of expression for her, Mòrag would clear her throat and straighten her body posture, attempting to hide the fact that she was very worried. But it was difficult to hide anything when your Blade has the Keen Eye ability. Mòrag felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Lady Mòrag, I’m sure her majesty is going to be fine,” Brighid said comfortingly. “There are a few accounts in my journal that outline the births of previous Emperors and Empresses. Screams of pain are common during labor. It’s difficult to hear, but it’s a completely normal part of the childbirth process.”

Mòrag looked down at her feet and sighed. “Your words of reassurance are much appreciated, Brighid,” Mòrag answered. “Still, I cannot help but be concerned. My bro- Emperor Niall has never experienced this before and I know he’s by Lady Finnea’s bedside ill with worry. And I can’t even begin to imagine Lady Finnea’s pain.”

“Lady Mòrag, don’t tell me after all these years that you’re still hesitant to refer to Emperor Niall as your brother. Remember what Pyra told you? It’s all right to break that wall between Emperor and retainer and just be siblings, especially when the Emperor is anticipating the birth of his first child. Right now, he is in much greater need of an older sister than a Special Inquisitor.”

Mòrag sighed again, but this time she looked at Brighid with a small smile on her face. “You’re right of course, Brighid. My apologies. Even after all these years, I suppose old habits die hard.”

At that moment, a scream much louder than the previous ones was heard through the closed door, causing both Mòrag and Brighid’s heads to turn in the direction of the infirmary. The scream was high-pitched and long, seeming like it would never stop. But as the scream died down, a new sound was heard behind the door; the sound of a crying baby. Mòrag and Brighid turned back to each other.

“Sounds like the newest member of Mor Ardain’s royal family has just arrived,” Brighid said, smiling warmly at her Driver. “Congratulations, Auntie Mòrag.”

“Hmmm, Auntie Mòrag,” Mòrag said contemplatively, trying to hide the big smile currently tugging at her lips. “I must say, I quite like that new title.”

Brighid lightly chuckled at the enthusiasm her Driver was currently trying to hide. She decided to take Mòrag’s hand in her own, gently kiss it, and lean her head against Mòrag’s shoulder.

Many minutes passed and Mòrag and Brighid stayed in that position, considerably more relaxed now that the baby had been born. And since nobody was in the general vicinity, they could allow themselves this small public display of affection. Suddenly, the door opened and they were both greeted by the smiling face of Emperor Niall.

“Mòrag! Brighid! I’m a father!” Niall said in a loud whisper as he hugged his older sister. He had gone through a major growth spurt in his teenage years and he now towered over Mòrag, but he still looked up to her as his stronger, older sister. Mòrag gladly returned the hug.

“Congratulations, your majesty.” Brighid said with a smile. “How is her majesty Lady Finnea faring?”

“She’s perfectly healthy but understandably exhausted. She just fell asleep and the doctors don’t think she’ll awaken for a few hours. Which is fine, she’s just been through so much and I want her to rest. Would you like to meet our son?”

A boy, Mòrag thought. The new prince of Mor Ardain, not to mention its future Emperor. Mòrag smiled at her brother.

“It would be an honor, Niall. Care to join me, Brighid?”

Brighid shook her head. “You go in first, Lady Mòrag. This is a family affair. I’ll pay a visit to the young prince after his family sees him.”

Mòrag nodded in understanding and followed her brother into the infirmary. There were multiple doctors and nursemaids milling about, cleaning up after the birth. Empress Finnea was fast asleep on the largest bed in the infirmary and a small cradle was next to her. Niall turned to the doctors.

“May my sister and I have a few moments alone?” Niall asked the staff.

“Of course, your majesty.” One of the doctors replied with a bow, signaling to his companions that they should leave. As they all left the infirmary, Niall nodded to each of them and thanked them profusely for all of their hard work.

As soon as Niall and Mòrag were alone, Niall went to the cradle next to his wife’s bedside and Mòrag followed. Mòrag decided to take her hat off and place it on a nearby table so she could get a better look at the baby. They both stood over the cradle and peered at the sleepy infant inside.

“There he is,” Niall started fondly. “Mòrag, allow me to introduce you to my son: Lochlan Ardanach, the prince of Mor Ardain.”

Mòrag stared at the baby, eyes becoming soft at the sight. What really stuck out to Mòrag was how much the baby looked like Niall. He was practically a carbon copy of the Emperor. The child already had a tuft of blue hair and his sleepy eyes were blue as well. Mòrag remembered hearing somewhere that most babies were born with blue eyes that changed color over time, but Mòrag believed that this baby’s eyes would stay blue; they were the exact same shade as his father’s after all.

“Oh Niall, he’s a beautiful little lad,” Mòrag said kindly. “You and Lady Finnea have much to be proud about. Congratulations.”

Niall beamed at his sister’s words. No matter how old he became, words of praise from his older sister always filled him with such joy.

“Would you like to hold him?” Niall asked. Mòrag was slightly taken off-guard.

“Me? It’s been quite a long time since I’ve held a baby, I’m not sure I remember how,” Mòrag started. “In fact, you’re the last baby I held and that was over 20 years ago.”

Niall laughed. “Mòrag, I never held a baby until about 5 minutes ago and now it feels natural to me. If I can do it, then surely you’ll be fine.”

Before giving Mòrag a chance to answer, Niall gently took the baby out of the crib. He offered her the baby with a smile. “Come, hold your new nephew.”

“My…nephew…” Mòrag said slowly, listening to these new words rolling off her tongue. She acquiesced and held her arms out. “Very well. Give me the child.”

Niall did exactly that, both he and Mòrag ensuring that the baby was safe and comfortable in Mòrag’s arms. As soon as the baby was positioned correctly, Mòrag felt a familiarity wash over her. She was quite young at the time, but she did remember cradling Niall like this soon after he was born. It felt almost surreal that she was now holding the son of the first baby she ever held.

“Lochlan, this is Mor Ardain’s Special Inquisitor, Mòrag Ladair,” Niall began. He briefly paused and gave Mòrag a small smile. “But she’s better known as my older sister, and you will come to know her as your aunt. She is the most loyal and trustworthy individual I have ever met in my life. Consider yourself lucky that you have an aunt as dedicated as Mòrag. She has protected me more times than I can count and I’ve no doubt that she will keep you safe as well. I hope you will form as strong a bond with her throughout your life as I have.”

“Niall,” Mòrag said in awe, completely taken aback by her brother’s kind speech. “You… you honor me. I thank you.”

“I mean every word, dear sister. I trust that you will protect Lochlan as well as you have protected me.”

“Without question. I have dedicated my life to being your sword and shield, and that extends to your beloved wife and son as well. I shall protect Prince Lochlan with my life, that I can promise you.”

“I never doubted you for a second.”

Lochlan let out a small yawn and nestled into Mòrag’s chest. Years of Ardanian Military training had not prepared Mòrag for a moment like this. She tried to suppress her emotions, but she couldn’t help but smile widely at her little nephew. He was far too precious, you’d have to be a monster not to smile at him.

“You can rest easy, young prince,” Mòrag said to the sleepy infant. “I shall be as good as my word. You needn’t worry as long as I am by your side.”

At that moment, Mòrag vowed to keep Lochlan safe for the rest of her life. And she wouldn’t do this just as a Special Inquisitor; she would do it as Lochlan’s aunt, as his family.


End file.
